I Will Miss You Always
by Anzu2
Summary: O MY GOODNESS! genkai is DEAD? poor yusuke! what will the others do with him? read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…. But REALLY wishes she did…

Hiya folks. I'm an experienced writer and I love to write about the YuYu gang. I'm kinda a dark writer…O_o but I'm not a dark person ^_^ so R&R

Here's a fanfic i started writing because NO ONE was on its about how the YuYu gang felt after Genkia's death. So i hope you like it. And tell me if i should finish it...(try to get into it)   
  
Yuskue looked out of the hotel window. A strange island full of demons not including a few tournament arenas came into view. It was a site he had witnessed for many days now. However, today he felt different. A cold stab of anger, and sorrow had taken hold. His teacher...she was... but he wouldn't permit himself to think that way.  
She was sick. That's all. But beckoning shadows told him otherwise. He punched the frame of the window causing it to crack, as he broke down into tears, which by now, was something daily.  
Kurama could feel it in his bones. The old women.... was gone. He couldn't help but feel anxious towards Yuskue, knowing that this could blind him from the task at hand. But he couldn't blame him. The lose of a mentor, one who had encouraged him, and taught him everything he's known, was a hard loss. Kurama couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if he lost his human mother. Even demons have feelings, though some might think otherwise. He had grown close to the old women. But the pain of her death was not as great as Yusukes'. But it was something he would have to leave with. 'It was her time' he tried to tell himself, as he gave her a moment of silence in respect for gracing this earth.  
Hiei knew the old woman was dead the moment he felt Toguro's power. Although he hadn't like the old women, he still developed a degree of respect for her. For she had more strength then he could ever imagine from an old woman. He to paused in respect of he death, but he must not show weakness. For a demon mustn't let emotions take hold of their lives. He pitied Yuskue for letting his heart lead his fists. But no human could avoid that. It was natural for them. Though it had saved Yuskue in many occasions, and in many ways made him greater than himself, but he could never care for an other as he did. Such was his weakness that he failed to see.  
Kuwabara felt something major had happened, but he couldn't tell what. He wasn't as advanced as his teammates, so even with a sixth sense, he could figure out why everything was silent...dead. Looking up at the hotel, he could swear that Urameshi was doing something... crying? No. Not Urameshi. But he couldn't help but think why everyone requested to be left alone. It puzzled him. He could hear hiei's voice in his head whenever something confused him. ' A pity that moron can even remember to breathe..' or ' that imbecile wouldn't figure out how to eat without help'.  
Oho did that piss him off. Kuwabara would find out sooner or later, more sooner than anything else...  
Keiko was getting worried about Yuskue. He had been locked in his room for almost the whole day. She quietly came to his door and peeked in. "Yuskue?" she asked. She could hear noises inside. She grew more daring. "Yuskue? Are you in here?" she could make out the outline of him against the window. He.... He was crying.... She quietly kneeled next to him. "Yuskue? What's the matter?" he couldn't reply. If he even opened his mouth, he would cry. Before Keiko even knew what she was doing she sat next to him and hugged him. He let her hold him as he cried his eyes out. She didn't know why he was crying, but all she need to know was that he was upset, and need comforting.   
The day bore on and soon everyone retreated to the hotel for a good night's rest. They would need it. For tommorow would be a test of not only their strength, but also the hold on their emotions that more than anyone else, Yuskue will need....

Yuskue woke up suddenly from a bad dream. He had been chasing Genkai through the woods, calling her name. But she didn't seem to hear him as she vanished through the mist...  
the dream had shaken him. So much so, he forgot that Keiko was still leaning against him...fast asleep. He looked at her silently, and remembered how she had come to he the night before, comforted him. He gently kissed her on the head and carefully placed her on the bed. She couldn't possibly understand what he was going through, it wasn't possible. It had slipped his mind that she _could _relate to him. The sorrow and tears he himself put her through. But he was in a mode of self-pity. And nothing, not even Keiko, could bring him out of it.  
Kurama couldn't help but feel anxious for Yuskue as he knocked on the door to his room. His excellent hearing picked up movements inside the room, the rustling of clothing. Yuskue tired and pale answered the door. Kurama noticed he hadn't slept well over night, and could not help but worry if this might affect the upcoming fight. "Hello Kurama..." said a worn Yuskue. "Hello Yuskue, are you ready to go train?" asked Kurama. "Hold on..." Yuskue answered and he went back into the room. Kurama tried to peek in and could have sworn seeing Keiko on Yuskue's bed, but Yuskue blocked his view on propose and shrewdly said, "curiosity killed the fox."  


  
  


R&R pWeZ


End file.
